ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
EYES (Elite Young Expert Squadron) (maxpower02's Continuity)
EYES (Elite Young Expert Squadron) is an earth defense force being, which along with team S.E.A. is a part of the organization S.R.C. They are the earth defense force in maxpower02’s Ultraman Cosmos fan fiction. Unlike most earth defense forces, the members of EYES are all females, probably due to their gentler nature in handling things, something that corresponds to EYES’ mission to protect all monsters and relocate them from the harms of human society. Mission The aim of Team EYES is not to destroy monsters, but rather to find a place where they can live peacefully on Earth. Once a monster is healed by Cosmos, members will transport it to Eden Island, a conservation area where they may live peacefully without the threat of humans or the Chaos Header. Members Current Members *Captain Dewi Perwita: The main captain and leader of EYES. Aged 25 years old, which makes her one of the youngest captains of an earth defense force. Despite her young age Dewi is shown to be a capable leader during missions, that combined with her ability to see the best out of people made the S.R.C. appoint her as the captain of EYES. She was the one who recruits Dita into joining the team. Dewi was also the only one in Team EYES to suspect the relation of Dita and Ultraman Cosmos as well as both of them being the same person. *Deputy Captain Ainun Jariah: The 25 years old Deputy Captain of EYES. Came from S.R.C.’s Sharks division, the organization’s military branch, Ainun’s experience in military combat made her the strategist of the team, planning the team’s missions and along with Captain Dewi, leads the team in battle, guiding them through a variety of dangerous situations. She’s a bit laid back and relaxed but she could become serious when needed. *Yudhita Octaviani: The team’s 20 year old markswoman, an expert in various arms and weapons, as well as the team’s best pilot. Like Ainun she came from a military background, only this time it was from the Indonesian Air Force. Initially distrusted by the S.R.C. due to her hot-blooded and aggressive behavior, which caused her to come into conflict with everyone else on the team, especially the pacifist Dita. Her methods in dealing with monsters are somewhat radical and violent, but later on as the series progresses her aggressive attitude softens and eventually she gets along very well with the team. Was chosen by Captain Dewi because of her prowess with weapons. *Putri Choirunnissa: The youngest member of the team at 18 years old, Putri was the team’s computer and communications specialist. She was a very spirited person, often acting as the team’s mood booster with her cheerful and perky personality. She has a habit of falling in love with handsome men and doesn't concern herself with femininity. *Putri Seidy Hergiana: The team’s 20 year old mechanic and scientific genius, in other words, the brain of EYES. She was watched closely by the S.R.C. during her childhood because of her genius, which led to her inventing most if not all of EYES’ gadgets, technology, and even weapons. A rather shy young woman, Putri (the team called her Putri while Putri Choirunnissa was called Nisa to differentiate the two of them) was a quiet person, rarely speaks unless she needs to, but she also has a naïve outlook to the world. Developed a close friendship with Dita, and also has a crush on Muchlis Hadi, a member of S.R.C’s Sharks division and an old friend of hers, which everyone took notice. *Dita Aprilia: Rounding up the team was 19 year old Dita Aprilia, formerly a caretaker at S.R.C’s Eden Island, the artificial island that acts as the conservation area for monsters that EYES has caught and rescued. Before joining the team she merged with Ultraman Cosmos, becoming his host as she would summon him when things get too tough for EYES to handle. Her role in the team was as the resident monster expert, using her knowledge on monster biology and behavior to know exactly what to do with them. Former Members *Febrika Meylani: 21 years old. She was EYES' best pilot, often paired up with Yudhita in missions, and acts as Yudhita's voice of reason. Sacrificed herself in a mission prior to the series involving the monster Bemstar, where her plane was caught on Bemstar's abdomen. As Bemstar retreats, Febrika bids farewell to her teammates, telling her not to save her as she intends to detonate her own plane inside Bemstar, hopefully destroying it. Bemstar had other ideas, however, and it ejected Febrika's plane from its abdomen when it reached the moon, as the plane's sharp edge had injured its stomach. As Bemstar nursed his injuries there, Febrika died from the loss of oxygen inside her cockpit, but Ultraman Justice arrived moments afterwards and merged with her, reviving the young woman as his host. Justice then sends Bemstar into retreat before pursuing the beast back towards Earth. Mecha *TECH Thunder *TECH Spinner *TECH Diver *Core Module *TECH Booster *TECH Liger Base *Treasure Base: A base located on an artificial island just off the coast of Jakarta, Treasure Base was part of a series of artificial islands built by the S.R.C. for their purposes, which included Eden Island, the monster conservation island. A monorail system is built to link the islands together. Treasure Base is equipped with a standard command room, a large hangar, several laboratories, the dormitory rooms for EYES members, a cafeteria, a dojo, two gyms and basketball courts, a volleyball court, and several silos that store missiles to protect the base, as well as a force field system that shields the entire complex. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Maxpower02 Category:Maxpower02's Continuity